Caught Fire
by shadowfangirl
Summary: With no one who truly understands him, Itachi will do anything just to feel alive. Bored, and depressed, Deidara just wants to die. Both find ways to fill this void, through drugs, alcohol, and sex. Until an unlikely meeting,that brings them together. R
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I hope you like my new story. I know I need to continue my other ones. But this one has been in my head fro years now, and I just need to get it out. This will eventually be an Itachi x Deidara, but there will be also Itachi x sakura, Itachi x Anko, and most likely others. My mind hasn't really got that far. Anyway, again I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. I appreciate any feedback.

* * *

Prologue

Itachi could tell that it was close to half past eight in the morning just by the amount of light shinning through the curtains. Propping himself up onto his elbows he took a glance around the room. It was a mess. Pieces of their clothing was tossed about the room, and he couldn't remember when it happened but some of the pictures had fallen from where they normally sat, pinned to the wall. They must have been extremely wasted. Or high, last night. He smirked to himself as he sat up fully and started to look for his pants.

"Hey, leaving so soon?" Itachi paused in mid bend and turned to look at the older, but remarkably beautiful woman laying before him entirely naked besides the soft Egyptian cotton bed sheet that was just barely covering the soft skin of her breasts. His eyes wandered along the impression of her body made by the sheet that was inconveniently draped on top of her, before he decided to answer.

"I need to be getting back, school starts tomorrow" Itachi pulled on his pants and began to do up his belt when the woman turned over onto her stomach and gave a small sigh, as she stretched her arms and legs out, she laid her head down on one of the pillows that still accompanied her on the bed and gave Itachi an innocent, but seductive pout. Itachi gave her a small grin and brushed his bangs out of his face. He walked up to her and crawled up onto the bed, leaning his head down towards her the woman turned so she would be facing him and leaned forward for a kiss. He pulled back slightly. Teasing just for a sec, and chuckled at her surprised reaction. "You know I can't stay here forever, Anko." Itachi said, kissing her cheeks, eyes, nose, slowly making his way down to her lips. Anko took the opportunity to wrap her legs around him, and turn so that his back was to the bed sheets, and now she sat on top of him. Pinning him, the sheet slipped down to her waste, exposing her upper body. Itachi allowed her to put her hands in his, as she slowly caressed his chest and inner neck with soft kisses. Itachi groaned with pleasure, as Anko slowly kissed his skin deeper and harder. She smiled to herself, as she felt him struggle slightly below her. "Anko, seriously, I have to go." She didn't stop. She slowly made her way down his chest, lower, and lower until she was disrupted by Itachi pulling himself up and out of her seductive grasp. "Really, I can't be doing this anymore, I should of been home two days ago" Anko sat up on her knees and scowled at him. She crossed her arms and watched him strip himself from the bed and slowly sort out what clothes was his. Itachi bent down and picked up the shirt he was wearing the night before and pulled it over head. He caught Anko's look in the mirror. "You know you really shouldn't do that to your face, it may stay that way" Itachi turned around and tilted his head to the side, giving her a sheepish grin. Anko turned her head to the side and ignored him. Itachi through his hands out and sighed. "Oh come on, you can't be serious, you knew I had to leave sometime. Hell I should of left two days ago when I first started too. But I didn't, you made me promise two more nights. And here I am Anko, still here at your fucking beck and call." Anko continued to ignore him, she slowly pulled the sheets up, covering her exposed body. Itachi walked up beside her and knelt down by the bad. He placed his arm around her, and with his other hand he cupped her head and with his thumb turned her face towards him. She continued to look down. "Anko, look at me." Still she ignored him. Itachi sighed and combed his fingers through his hair. "What do you want from me?" Anko turned her head slightly and glanced at him from the side. Itachi looked up at her, locking their eyes together.

"Stay with me" Anko said turning fully towards him. Grabbing his hand, she squeezed it encouragingly. Itachi slowly shook his head. He couldn't. His father and step mother would be wondering where he was. The weekend was two days over, and he was supposed to be at his birth mothers house. His father was going to be pissed, and Itachi new it. He didn't think this was going to be a four night thing. Kisame said he'd cover for him, but Itachi doubted his parents were going to believe Itachi stayed at his house. He had to leave, and he had to leave now. His mother was going to be furious, they were already on bad terms, but because Itachi's parent's were going through a custody battle over his brother and him, his mother might not be as harsh as his father. Due to the fact that this whole stunt made his father look bad because he couldn't keep track of his son. Itachi somewhat felt sorry for them. He wasn't an easy child to look after. Twice he had been in Juvey for breaking and entering, arsenal, and over dosing. Yet, Itachi tried, he really did. He just couldn't help it. Itachi could only imagine what his parents would think if they found him sleeping with a woman 6 years older than him. Itachi though it fun for a while, but the woman was getting to serious, and he couldn't help but feel as if her were being used. The woman was married for Christ sakes. To some rich business executive. Where was the husband anyway, he was never around. Thank god for that, or Itachi would have been in cardiac arrest by now. No wonder the woman went out looking for teenagers, way too young for her, Itachi doubted the man even boned her since the honeymoon. Though he wouldn't be surprised if the husband came home unexpectedly and killed him for fucking his wife.

"I can't" Itachi said, taking her hand from his and giving her one last kiss on the cheek. "I got to go," He whispered in her ear, and stood up grabbing his jacket that was conveniently hanging on the bed post when he heard a car door shut just outside, below the bedroom window. Anko looked up at him quickly and then at the window. "Fuck" Itachi swore under his breath and quickly peaked out the window, making sure to stay concealed behind the blinds. "Your husband drive a red Jaguar?" Anko stood up quickly and ran to the window, and looked out. She nodded and turned towards him and gave Itachi a worried look. Itachi smirked. "I guess that's my cue to leave" Itachi gave her one last peck on the lips and slowly began to open the window.

"Will you call me?" Anko asked, as Itachi placed one leg out the window, straddling it he turned his head towards her and gave her a wink, as the bedroom door opened. 

"What the Fuck is going on in here?" Itachi dropped from the window and ran along the garage roof. He took one last look over his shoulder as an older man took a hold of Anko, tossing her out of the way, so that he could put his head out the window to get a better look at Itachi. "You little Prick, I'll destroy you" Itachi gave him a smirk before he jumped off the roof and made a clean landing on the freshly cut grass. Got to love the rich, and their gardeners. Itachi didn't wait for an invitation, he tore across the street and hopped the first fence he could. He needed to get as far away from that house as possible. Thankfully he had his cellphone in his jacket pocket. Opening it up. The first person he called was Kisame.

"Hello?"

"Hey man, it's me."

"Yo, you are fucked dude. Your parents are pissed. Your mom threatened to call the cops, before I said you swore you were just going out to grab a bite, and you must of ran into one of Sakura's friends or something. She wasn't impressed but she agreed to not call the cops. Your father knows I'm full of shit." Itachi smirked as he listened to Kisame chuckle to himself. "Yeah but no, you better get here soon, and with a half decent story, Sakura's been going through her phone book, calling her friends, your mothers a hawk. Your parents divorce lawyer is here to and your mothers been arguing with your step mother since last night. You owe me." Itachi laughed, and stepped on the bus, handing the bus driver the amount required he made his way to the back.

"Yeah, you're right. I owe you big."

"Damn right you do, so how was your last long weekend of summer anyway?" Itachi rolled his eyes, "How was she?"

"Oh... wouldn't you like to know" Itachi smirked, he leaned his head up against the window, closed his eyes and hung up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I hope you like my new story. I know I need to continue my other ones. But this one has been in my head fro years now, and I just need to get it out. This will eventually be an Itachi x Deidara, but there will be also Itachi x sakura, Itachi x Anko, and most likely others. My mind hasn't really got that far. Anyway, again I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. I appreciate any feedback.

* * *

Deidara looked at himself in the mirror. He had been standing there starring at his reflection for over 15 minutes now. Just starring and nothing more. His hands gripped the side of the sink. His right hand holding a lit cigarette that he had just let burn, maybe taking only one puff before he forgot about it and turned his attention to the mirror. Fuck, he looked like shit. He turned the tap on, ignoring the shouts from the people waiting for their turn in the bathroom, and splashed some water on his face. It felt good, almost refreshing. He couldn't remember the last time he had a real real shower. Staying at Rico's place, he had to share with another five teens, and two being female, he had limited bathroom use. Having a shower was a luxury for Deidara, and at this point, it had been at least three days since Deidara remembered having a bathroom to himself, without anyone bersting in on him. He was grateful this one had a lock.

"Hey, it's been more than 20 minutes asshole, others need to fucking use bathroom too!" 

Continuing to ignore the sudden interruptions intruding his thoughts, Deidara turned and sat on the toilet seat. Just remembering he had lit a cigarette he sat back and enjoyed what solitude he had. Brushing his free hand through his long blond hair that fell far past his shoulders he sighed and took a glance at the door. 

"Dei, it's Tobi man. I think it's about time you come on out. The owners starting to get a little pissed, and you know the only reason he hasn't kicked you out yet. " Deidara rolled his eyes, tossed his cigarette butt to the side and opened the door. He glared out at the girl that was yelling at him for the past 20 minutes and then turned his head towards Tobi, and only caught a glimpse of the owner wiping down one of the empty glasses at the bar before Tobi dragged into the crowd of dancing bodies, and making their way towards the door. But in that split second, Deidara was able to blow a kiss in the owners direction before losing eye contact. He earned a rewarding satisfaction and grinned to himself as the owners face turned a deep purple. He was going to get away and not have to pay this time. That kiss was a thank you for the owners gracious hospitality.

Outside of the bar, Deidara continued to, without looking, walk across the street. On the other side, he turned around and watched Tobi, through his bangs, carefully dodging the on coming traffic. He pulled out the last cigarettehe had from behind his ear, brushed his bangs back and out of his face, and lit up.

"Took you long enough" Deidara said leaning in and blowing smoke into Tobi's face. Tobi waved the smoke out of his face and gave Deidara a look. He wasn't impressed. Deidara leaned back and raised his eyebrows innocently. He shrugged as he mouthed 'what?', and turned in the direction out of downtown towards the closest bus stop. Tobi rolled his eyes, and hurried to catch up. Deidara was a fast walker, even when he was fucked up. He still couldn't figure out how he could walk across a busy street, and never get hit.

"Dei, jesus man, you want to get yourself killed. That taxi almost hit you, and it looked like the driver wanted too-"

"But it didn't" Deidara said cutting him off, as he flicked the end of his cigarette to the side. Tobi stared at him, with his mouth open, gapping. Deidara glared at him slightly, and then smirked. "Don't look at me like that man, makes me uncomfortable." Deidara, placed his hands in his pockets and quickened his pace. He couldn't help but feel someone was following them. Tobi, watched him slightly before realizing he was falling behind, and ran after him.

"You're just lucky I got you out of there before the owner fucked you up." Deidara laughed.

"He wouldn't dare, not with Rico there." Tobi glanced up at him. Annoyed.

"You aren't going to be Rico's favourite forever, Dei. He won't be there to save your ass all the time." Deidara rolled his eyes and then stopped and turned on him. Tobi stepped back and tripped slightly, almost falling onto the street, before Deidara caught him by his collar and pulled him up close so that they were face to face. Tobi could smell the alcohol and smoke on Deidara's breath, and little bit of something else that he couldn't put his mind too. Deidara's eyes were slightly glazed over as they penetrated into his. How was Dei even standing? 

"Why Tob, you going to change that and take my place, huh? Steal my thunder, my sad excuse for a life? You want to be at Rico's becking call , be his favourite?"Deidara looked him up and down. Tobi shook his head, no. Scared, he gulped, Deidara could really fuck someone up when he put his mind to it. Deidara smiled seductively. "Fuck it" He let Tobi go, and watched him fall to his knees. "You can have it!" Deidara said, shaking his head, "Piece of shit." Deidara starred at him for a couple of seconds, as Tobi held himself, rubbing his shoulders. Pathetic he thought. Then he looked up suddenly and caught a glimpse of someone jumping behind one of the buildings him and Tobi had passed just moments earlier, before they got into their heated argument. He slowly stepped around Tobi, hoping to get a better look. He was going to yell out when Tobi grabbed his arm distractingly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Tobi said pulling himself up. Deidara glanced at him and then back down the street where the person still hid. He shook his head. Must of been his imagination, though he didn't remember taking any hallucinagions. The Bar owner wouldn't be stupid enough to send someone after him. Would he? "Dei, what is it?" 

"Nothing, forget it" Deidara turned and ignored Tobi's confused, but questioning looks, and continued on his way towards the bus stop on the corner, but with an even quicker place. He could see the bus coming. He couldn't remember the last time he was this fucked up. Scared even. It wasn't right, nothing went bump in Deidara's night. Nothing. With one last look behind his shoulder, Deidara jumped on the bus, and went straight to the back. Tobi sat down beside him, and stopped trying to figure out what Deidara's problem was. Deidara appreciated it and placed his head on the cool window. It was refreshing. He felt hot, tired, and as if he were going to be sick. He took one last glance in the direction of the stranger, that he was positive, was following him. His mind hurt just thinking about it. He closed his eyes, and closed out the noises around him. Smacking Tobi in the arm he told him to "wake me up when we get there" Tobi nodded and let his eyes wonder the compartment.

Itachi, paced his room, and kept taking glances at the clock that sat on his bed side table. It read 2 o'clock am. Kisame was right. His parents had been furious. His father didn't even talk to him when he walked through the front door this morning, when getting home from the bus. Itachi was sure his father had some idea as to what he had been up to. His father didn't trust him one bit, and he continuously threatened to make Sasuke the heir to their family business, and that he'd take everything away from him. Go right ahead, Itachi thought. Not like he wanted anything to do with it anyway. Itachi could hardly imagine himself being like his father, stuck up in an office all day, buying and selling companies for a living. It seemed too, stuffy. Though Itachi had no idea what he wanted to do in life anyway, he figured he'd keel over before ending up in his fathers office with his name on the door. Planning on it anyway, or that's what Kisame thought. Continuously Kisame bugged Itachi, saying he was going to kill himself with all the shit he pulled. Either that, or his father would. Itachi always laughed at this. He was sure his mother's boyfriend would take care of that eventually anyway. His mother's boyfriend was a jerk, and had a nice right hook, when Itachi failed to circum to his every needs. Although, Kisame didn't know that.

"Hey, you still up?" Itachi turned towards his bedroom door, and clenched his fists, before turning back around to take another glance at the clock. 

"What do you want Sakura? I'm not in the mood to 'fool' around with you." Itachi said combing his hands through his hair. Man, he was going to be tired tomorrow. He was supposed to be packed and ready to leave to his new school on teh other side of town, though he called it more of a prison where students were locked down for curfew at 10 o'clock every night. Even on weekends. And they were continuously watched. Itachi new his father phoned his principal to inform him that he needed to take extra precautions when keeping an eye on Itachi. He doubted he'd be sneaking out past curfew anytime soon. 

Sakura glared at him. Flipping her hair out of her face, she stood in that awfully annoying stance, with her hands on her hip, and one leg out. Itachi turned his attention back to her, and leaned back so that his back was to the sliding door that lead outside onto his wrap around balcony. Which was conveniently close enough to a large Oak tree, in which Itachi used frequently to sneak out during his time at his fathers. He tilted his head to the side, allowing his bangs to cover his face partially and glared back at her.

"I'm not here to play" Sakura said tapping her foot once. She turned to the side slightly as if she were going to leave. Itachi begged in his mind that she would. But she turned her head back slightly, and gave him a pout. Which Itachi did not find amusing. Why his father had an affair with Sakura's mother, and then married her without his sons wishes Itachi didn't quite know. Except Sakura's mom was hot, when she wasn't begging for something from Itachi. Sakura, herself on the other hand, was just annoying, and sick. Twisted sick. And Itachi liked twisted, just not with his step sister. And for some reason, Sakura never quite got that.

"Get out of my room, Sakura" Sakura looked up, her face turning from a sudden pink of embarasment, to a flushed red of anger.

"No," she walked across the room, ignoring the protests from Itachi, and jumped on his bed. Itachi watched her, angrily, He just wanted her to get the fuck out. But if he tried to mover her, he know she'd scream, and his father would come in here and tear the place apart. Sakura smiled up at him, innocently. "I just want to talk, okay?" Itachi gave her a look. He didn't believe her. "Seriously" Sakura sat up and tucked her feet underneath her and motioned for him to sit down beside her. 

"I'll stand thanks" Itachi shifted so that he was facing her from the sliding door, but stayed a good few feet away. Nothing was happening tonight. Sakura sighed, and layed back down. propping her head up on her pillow, ignoring the fact that her soft, white satin house coat was open, and risen to the point that Itachi had a clear view at her black laced bra, and panties. Itachi lowered his eyes, and fidgeted in his spot, obviously uncomfortable. He only wore a lose pair of sweat pants, and nothing more. Sakura smiled, as she noticed him squirm.

"Mom and Dad are really mad at you this time." Itachi glanced up at her sligtly and quickly looked back down. Sakura was twirling her hair, and was playing with the lace of her bra. Itachi tried to ignore her. "Your dad and mom were yelling for hours. Thank god they stopped so we could have dinner. I didn't think two people could yell all day about someone but obviously it can happen." Sakura took that moment to take a look at Itachi's reaction. Itachi's clenched his jaw tight, and continued to stare at his feet. Sakura turned so that her back was to Itachi's bed, and she turned her head on his pillow so that she could continue to watch him. "They are thinking of sending you back to Juvey." Itachi clenched his hands. "You don't want that to happen now do you? You should do what they say, it'd make life easier for you." Sakura smirked, and moved her hand over her exposed belly, and played with her belly piercing. Itachi looked to the side. He was tired, and steaming. Why wouldn't she just piss off, and leave so that he could go to sleep. He had to leave in five hours. "So, who were you fucking anyway?" Itachi turned his head to face her. Surprised.

"What?" Sakura smiled, and turned so that she was on her stomach, her house coat slipped over her shoulders. She glanced at him from the side. 

"Come, on. I'm not stupid. Who were you with?" Itachi, was boiling at this point. What the fuck did it matter to her. Jealous maybe. Itachi stared at her. 

"Jealous?" Sakura's eyes widened. She pursed her lips together.

"Fine, it doesn't matter." Sakura said flipping her hair over her shoulders. She pushed herself up and off the bed. She stood in front of him, and stared at him for a moment. Itachi kept his eyes to the floor, and looked up when he noticed Sakura's barefeet getting closer in his lien of vision. She was just inches away. Itachi tried to step back, but forgetting that he was backed up against a wall already, he couldn't. Sakura leaned in as if she were going to kiss him. Itachi pulled his face back. "I'll find out eventually. You-" Sakura placed her hand on his chest, and slowly slid it down his torso, as she turned and walked away. Itachi shivered at her touch. "- can't keep anything, and I mean anything, from me step brother." And then she turned and walked out his door. 

Itachi stared at the door as it slowly shut. He stayed where he stood for another minute or so, taking in what just happened, before he turned and looked at the clock. 2:55 am. Great. Sakura wasted almost an hour of precious time that he could have been sleeping. He turned to the door suddenly and rushed over to it. Opening it, he looked up and down the hall. Silence. She went to bed. He closed the door and locked it anyway. He wasn't taking any chances. Not with her anyway. He turned back to his bed, and collapsed on it, falling to sleep instantly. Kisame would surely call in the morning, waking him up, and reminding him that the two had to head off to school.

"Hey" Tobi nudged Deidara, "We're here" Deidara opened up one of his eyes, and glanced up at Tobi. Grunting he picked himself up from his not so comfortable seat, and followed Tobi out of the bus. 

"Man I need a smoke" Tobi glanced up at Deidara, and raised an eyebrow. Deidara stretched his arms up and scratched the top of his head. He know longer felt as if someone was watching him. He assumed, Tobi and he lost the stranger when they hopped on the bus. 

"You had like five before we got here" Deidara shrugged, and started to walk in the direction of Rico's place. It was only a block from the bus stop. Tobi struggled to keep up. 

"Where have you been Dei Dei?" Kimmi asked, as both Tobi and Deidara stepped through the front door. She could see the two of them standing in the doorway from the small living room. The television was on. Deidara couldn't tell what she was watching.

"Kimmi, it's 3 am, what are you still doing up?" Kimmi looked up from her spot on the couch, and smiled at Deidara. Tobi walked in and sat down beside her, and stole the rest of her popcorn. 

"Waiting for you too" Kimmi said, smacking Tobi in the arm. "Everyone else is a sleep, and Rico's waiting for you upstairs in his room" Deidara glanced up the stairs and then back at Kimmi. He started to get a little worried. Rico only waited up after a night at the bar, if he was mad, or wanted something. "I believe he wants to talk to you about what happened tonight" Kimmi said raising one of her eyebrows. Tobi glanced up at Deidara, and then quickly back at the T.V. Deidara was on his own with this one.

Deidara sighed, and took off his coat and tossed it on one of the empty hook beside teh front door. Slipping off his shoes he trudged up the stairs. When he reached the upper landing he noticed everything was silent and dark except the last room down the hall. Kimmi was right, everyone was asleep, and Rico was still up waiting for him. Deidara walked up to the door, and before knocking he hesitated. Maybe Rico had fallen asleep, and he'd talk to him tomorrow morning. He turned back around, going to head to the room he shared with Tobi, when Rico called out to him.

"Deidara, come in here," he turned back around and before stepping inside he took a big breath of air,

"Yes sir" Rico sat at the desk that sat on the other side of his bed, and at the far side of the room. 

"Close the door" Deidara did what he was told and continued to stand there waiting. Rico stopped what he was doing and turned around in the chair. He took off his reading glasses and rubbed teh bridge of his nose. He'd been waiting a while. He looked up at Deidara, and motioned for him to sit down. Deidara walked to the bed and sat down on its edge. "So, what happened tonight?" Rico said, folding his arms and leaning back in his chair. Deidara looked up at him puzzled. 

"Sorry?"

"Don't play games with me Dei. You know damn right what you did." Deidara looked up and stared at the picture hanging on the wall past Rico's head. It was of Rico, and what looked to be his wife. If he had one. Something, Deidara doubted. This man was too messed up in the head to have a loving wife. Kids even. Just the fact that this man had teenagers living in his house was sick. Fucking pimp. Deidara closed his eyes and tried to remember what he did at the bar. Drank. A lot. Got fucked up. Messed with the bar tender. That guy was a freak. Deidara chuckled to himself at the memory. "What's so fucking funny, you think messing up Mr. Chargez club, and screwing up a deal, and making one of my loyal clients angry with me fucking funny?" Rico said, leaning forward so that his face was only inches from Deidara's. Thankfully Rico had some morals, and refused to hit any of them, no matter hos pissed off he was with them. Deidara leaned back anyway. 

"I don't remember screwing up a deal"Deidara said, looking up at Rico, and watching as he got up from his chair, walking around the bed, and pouring himself something to drink. 

"No of course you wouldn't. You were to loaded anyway." Rico gulped down his drink. Deidara couldn't tell what it was. Rico turned around and looked at him. "Chargez isn't happy with you, and neither am I. He was wondering if he could be the one to punish you instead of me."Deidara's stared up at him, in surprise. He slowly shook his head. Rico stared down at him and grinned as he put his glass down. "I told him I'd think about it, but it seems appropriate. He's getting bored of JJ anyway." Deidara clenched his fists. He remembered JJ talking about Chargez before. The man was brutal, although he tipped nicely. Deidara never prostituded himself, he did what and fucked who he wanted. He was no whore, just one of Rico's favourite drug dealers. There was no way he'd go as low as JJ, just to stay in this hell hole they all called home. "Though I figured I had to see what you were doing this year before I decided anything." Deidara looked up at Rico in surprise.

"What?" Rico scratched his jaw.

"You going to school this year? Or are you going to continue to be a drop out?" Deidara looked down and let his hair fall over his shoulders making a wall in between him and Rico. He never thought of going back to school, he figured he couldn't anyway. But now that Rico mentioned it, maybe he would. Maybe he'd actually make something of himself, and find someone who actually cared if he were dead or not. He stood up and shook his hair out of his face. Who was he kidding. There was no way he could go back to school, with boundaries, and rules. He shook his head, and headed for the door. Rico chuckled to himself. "Heh, figures. I knew I could count on you Dei. The only thing you'll ever amount to is my successor." Rico laughed out loud. "Actually I doubt you could do that even. You've fucked up more transactions then I can count. Maybe you should go to school, and straighten yourself out. Get the fuck out of here, and away from all my merchandise. Maybe you'd get cleaned up." Rico laughed harder.

"Fuck you" Deidara said as he slammed the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Just to remind everyone. This is where we are so far. Itachi has got into trouble from his parents and escaped the seductive clutches of his step sister Sakura. And now, he's heading off to school with Kisame. Deidara got into some trouble with Rico, and now he's in the midst of thinking about turning his life around. But that's if Rico doesn't do anything to stop him. Here's Chapter 3. R&R 

* * *

Itachi tossed his suitcase up on his queen sized bed. Thankfully, this year he was a senior and was provided with his own room. Kisame slept in his own room across the hall. Itachi turned around and collapsed on his bed. He was too tired, and figured he'd unpack later. Kisame, meanwhile, was rummaging around in his duffel bag.

"Kisame, what are you looking for? If it's that stash of weed, you wont find it. I smoked it already. And there was no way I was getting anything in here anyway. Not with what I pulled last year." Itachi said turning his head in Kisame's direction. Kisame sat back against Itachi's closet door, and dropped the bag.

"You serious? Man, this place is going to be lame with you being under watch twenty-four seven. What do you exspect me to do?" Kisame said, pulling his legs up and hugging his knees. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Well you should of thought of that before and brought your own shit." Itachi rolled over on his stomach, and propped his head in his hands. 

"How do you suppose I do that? I get my shit from you" Kisame scratched his head, and looked out the propped open door that lead out into the hall. More students were arriving. 

"It's quite simple really. You take some money, go down to the park, or one of the local joints, and hand that money over to one of the kids thats holding. And then he'll give you what you want. Though I'd bargain a bit, some of those kids think they can get more then what their shit is worth-" Kisame cut him off.

"Itachi, seriously. You'd think I'd do that." Itachi turned his head towards Kisame, and gave him a look over. Already in his school uniform. Ironed and crisp. Thanks to his mother, Itachi supposed. Or Kisame's grandmother, she always seemed nice, and neat. Made real good cookies too. His tie was tied perfectly, and his hair was nicely brushed, and gelled. The kid was perfect to a tee. Kind of made Itachi wonder why the kid even hung out with him in the first place. Itachi was bad news. And Kisame's parents new it. They always begged Kisame to stop hanging out with Itachi because if it weren't for him, Kisame would still have a perfect record. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"You're right. Sorry, your perfect grades, and religious parents, and good conscious slipped my mind. What was I thinking?" Itachi turned on his side and propped up on his elbow, resting his head in his hand. 

Kisame glared at him.

"You don't have to be a jerk. I'm not like that. I still do-"

"Drugs?" Itachi raised his eyebrows, questioningly. "Swear?" Itachi sat up and through his legs over the side of his bed. "Kisame. Smoking weed is hardly worth getting fussy about. Now when you and I stole that car, and went for that joy ride two years ago and landed ourselves in the hospital. Of course you got off scotts free with your perfect record and all. And including your mother blaming everything on me... I took it, of course... wouldn't want you getting thrown into Juvey and all. Not with your sweet innocence and what not. I gladly took full responsibility and went to Juvey all by my lonesome"

"Itachi, stop" Kisame said, looking down at his feet. He tried to tune Itachi out, he could go on forever when he got into one of his rants. Kisame knew Itachi spoked some truth. His mother hated Itachi, and whenever he stayed over, getting smashed at one of the bars he always seemed to go to, Itachi'd have to climb the maple tree outside Kisame's room and sleep on the floor, and leave before Kisame's mother came into wake him up. But Kisame wasn't like Itachi said, he wasn't always good. He just did whatever his parents told him too. He didn't have the courage, Itachi had, to stick up to his parents. And he hung out with Itachi because everyday was different, and not once was he bored of hearing about Itachi's plans, or interesting stories. 

"And what does your mother call me... oh yeah, the work of the devil, or something like that." Itachi chuckled to himself, and glanced at Kisame, who was starring at the ground. His cheeks turning a darker shade of red, the longer Itachi spoke. Itachi was going to say sorry when he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Sorry, but am I interrupting something?" A young man asked. He had a name tag and badge on the pocket of his school blazer. Itachi turned and gave the kid an annoyed look. Kisame was grateful for the intrusion and glanced up at the guy.

"No, we were just talking."Kisame said, getting to his feet. Itachi looked at Kisame, and back at the guy at the door. He sighed.

"So, are you my, what should I call it... prison guard?" The young man took his eyes off of Kisame and turned to Itachi and gave him a grin. 

"A matter of speaking." The guy folded his arms and stood with his legs out, blocking the entire entrance to the room. "I, Itachi Uchiha, am your prefect. Your personal prefect, and under my watch and supervision are the five students who will be making sure you are in at curfew, and are not doing anything inappropriate." The kid gave a nod, confirming his explanation of who he was. Itachi tilted his head to the side and looked the kid up and down.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" The kid, looked up at Itachi. Startled. 

"Sorry?" Itachi stood up and walked up to the kid, he was about a head taller than him. Itachi looked down on him, and read the name tag.

"Bert Sawyer..." Itachi looked the kid in the eyes, and took a step back. The kid was sweating a bit. Bert straightened his tie, and coughed slightly.

"I'm sure you know me from class Itachi. We are in the same grade. I was top of the class-"

"You were... top of the class?" Itachi asked turning around and hopping up on his desk on the other side of the room. Kisame chuckled under his breath, and glanced up at Bert slightly from where he was standing. This should be good. Itachi put his hands down an gripped the edge of his desk, leaning back he raised his eyebrows at the kid. "What happened Bertie?" Bert starred at Itachi for a second, and began to fumble with his tie. 

"I didn't come in first in the end. I failed my final science project, which cost a three percent loss in my average. Over all I came in second." Itachi leaned forward.

"Oh, I see. That sounds pretty shitty. But if you were such a good student, why didn't you do your final project, hmm?" Bert glanced at Itachi, and his face started to turn a shade of red.

"I did."

"Sorry, Bert you must speak up, I didn't quite catch that" Bert's face, at this point, was getting angrier every second.

"I DID. You should remember it Itachi. We had to build a diarama of a volcano. One that would erupt with a switch. Mine was incredible, not only did it erupt, but it actually heated up too. It was the best work I ever made. And someone decided to mess with it, the night before. Decided to toss a stink bomb in it to go off when i tested it before class. It exploded in my face, and everyone had to evacuate the school." Itachi stared at him, innocently. Kisame tried to hide his laughter, he knew it was Itachi that ruined the project last year. It was probably the only thing Itachi ever got away with. Until now. Kisame assunmed this Bert remembered it was Itachi who demolished his project, and that's why he took the liberty to be the one who would make Itachi's senior year here a living hell. Itachi would find a way around it. "The teacher thought I had something to do with it, and you had such a nice alibiy." Bert looked at Kisame, and gave him a dirty look. Kisame guessed the kid didn't like him either. He shrugged. "You're just lucky you have such a good student as a friend Itachi. Or you would of been expelled for sure." Bert straightened his tie, and turned to the door. "Oh and by the way, you should be in your uniform already. Openning ceramonies start in 15 minutes. If you're late I'll make sure Principal Rickor here's about it. I may just slip in that you were doing something innapropriate. You only have three missconducts to spare, Itachi, I wouldn't waste one on teh first day of school" Bert looked back over his shoulder and gave Itachi a smug look. Itachi looked as if he were going to jump at him, and destroy the kid right then and there, but Kisame stood up quickly and placed his hand on Itachi's shoulder making sure he didn't do anything stupid. Bert smirked and left the room.

"What the Fuck was that?" Itachi shrugged out of Kisame's grip and started to pace the room.

"I guess you better watch your back this year. That kid looks liek he means business." Itachi glarred up at Kisame. He wasn't impressed. This school year was going to suck if he didn't figure something out.

* * *

I know we didn't see Deidara in this chapter, but until I get them to meet. One chapter's going to be about Itachi and then the next one, Deidara. So Deidara is up nect :D


	4. Chapter 4

Just like I promised. More Deidara. Here's Chapter 4. R&R 

* * *

Deidara sat on a bench in the middle of the park, two blocks away from Rico's house. He had hardly slept last night, and he was tired, cold and hungry. He had left early. Before everyone else was awake. Being Wednesday, it was everyone's 'day off'. Well, the day when Rico didn't have anything for anyone to do. Deidara normally came to this park, and sat on this bench every one of those days he had off. It's where he went to go and think, and the place where his mother use to take him every day before he had run away. Tobi was the only one who knew that Deidara came here to let off steam. So, it didn't surprise him when Tobi showed up.

"I knew I'd find you here, " Tobi said. He sat down beside Deidara, leaned back, and starred up at the sky. It was cloudy, and looked like it was about to rain. Deidara ignored him. He zipped up his red sweater, and pulled on his hood. The wind was pickingup, and Deidara failed to grab a jacket when he left the house this morning. Tobi turned his head towards Deidara, hoping to get something out of his face, but his blond hair and sweater created a barrier between the two of them. He slid closer, and Deidara leaned slightly away. "You could always go back Dei." Tobi watched Deidara for some kind of reaction. Nothing. "You know. Before the forget about you, and decide to move on." Deidara began to play with the strings to his sweater. He wished Tobi would just leave him alone, and stop bringing up his parents. He couldn't go back. Not now. It was too late, they had already forgotten, and moved on. His mother had stopped coming to the park at 3 o'clock every day to look for him. She had stopped crying, and was now pregnant and happy. Deidara knew running away would eventually stop his parents fighting, and they'd be happy again. Maybe they'd have another son, to replace the one they lost. 

Rico had made it so easy. He had found him in the park, at the exact bench him and Tobi sat on now. The same night he had run away. He noticed Deidara's looks, and innocence. He was only 12, and Rico took advantage of him. Filling his mind with lies. Saying he'd be better off without his parents. They'd be happy, and he, Deidara, could live with Rico and make a living on his own. Rico had promised that he could go back whenever he wanted too. Yet, whenever Deidara was upset and wanted to go back home, Rico would find a way to make him stay. 

"I can't" Tobi sat up and leaned forward so that he could see part of Deidara's face.

"What?" Deidara turned in Tobi's direction and began to stare him down.

"I can't. Not now." Deidara stood, and kicked the ground. He looked up in the direction of his former home. It started to rain. Tobi continued to sit on the bench, and stare at the back of Deidara's head.

"What do you mean you can't go back?" Deidara turned around to face Tobi again. He had to squint because the rain started to pour harder. He was getting drenched.

"Would you just fuck off? The only reason you keep bringing it up is because you hate it that you aren't Rico's pet anymore. Well news to you, Tobi. I'm no longer his favourite either. Well soon I wont be." Deidara shoved his hands in his pockets, and once agin looked in the direction of his old home.

"What do you mean?" Tobi stood up, and turned in the direction of Deidara. Confused.

"I've decided to take Rico's advice into come consideration."

"What-"

"-you can tell Rico, I agree with him. And I've decided to go back to school. JJ will have to continue to keep Mr. Chargez happy on his own," Deidara grinned. Rico was going to be pissed. However, Deidara had to find a school that would allow him to return.

"Seriously. You? School?" Tobi was shocked. Deidara glared at him.

"Yeah. Me. Why do you have to be such a dick?" Tobi shrugged. He just couldn't see Deidara wearing a uniform, and following rules.

"I just can't see you going all goody two shoes. That's all." Tobi glanced up at him. Trying to hold back a laugh. Deidara began to chew his bottom lip. Frustrated he turned around and began to walk in the direction of the bus stop. "Hey. Where are you going?" Deidara stopped and turned slightly.

"I'm going out for a drink, or two. Tell Rico I'll be back late. Need to clear my head, without you messing me up.So piss off would you?" Deidara glared over at Tobi, challenging him to stop him. Tobi nodded, and turned in the opposite direction. Towards Rico's. Deidara watched Tobi take a couple of steps, and was shocked when Tobi stopped and turned back towards him.

"You know what Dei?"

"What?" Deidara started to clench his fists. Why Tobi wanted to start shit now was beyond him. It had been a whole week since Tobi had brought Deidara home after his miss hap at Chargez's. Rico had let him off easy. But one night with Chargez was enough. JJ was relieved to have a free night to himself. Chargez was a pig. Deidara hated it. He didn't come home that night, or the night after. Sleeping at the local YMCA put some things in perspective. His life sucked. And he blamed Rico, as well as, himself. If he hadn't ran away, his parents might of split, but at least he wouldn't of been here. 

"You have it easy. Rico loves you, he thinks you can't do anything wrong. Even when you do, he lets you off easy."

"You don't know shit!"

"You still get first pick of the food he brings home. You can take as much as you like, well the rest of us eat the scraps."

"Fuck you Tobi."

"No Fuck you Dei. You get everything." Deidara lost it. He smashed Tobi in the face, knocking him to the ground. He stood over him, and glared down at him. Tobi's nose looked broken.

"You only see what you want to see Tobi. You think Rico's a fucking god. He's not. He's a fucking dick. You only see what's going on in front of you. And you should know what's going on behind doors, you piece of shit. You were Rico's favourite before I got here. He takes what he wants. And so what if I get the first pick of food. I hardly take anything. Or maybe Rico treated you differently behind doors when I wasn't here. If that's so, you can kiss my sore ass Tob. And Fuck off." Tobi stared up at Deidara, blood pored from his nose, and his eyes were watering from pain. He couldn't tell if the water pouring down Deidara's face was tears or the water from the rain. He didn't ask. Deidara just shook his head, turned and left him there sitting in his own filth. 

* * *

Next up... the meeting between Itachi and Deidara. YAY :D


	5. Chapter 5

The Meeting. Here's Chapter 5. R&R

* * *

Itachi walked through two huge brown doors reading, Barneys. The bouncer nodded to him and allowed him to continue without checking for ID. Itachi loved this place, it was too easy to get in. Plus Itachi looked legal. Kind of. He surveyed the room, and his eyes stopped at this short blond leaning over the bar talking to the bar keep. Obviously receiving free shots. Itachi made his way over and stood right behind her. He waited until the bar keep left the blond two shots and move onto a couple of guys down the bar before he made his move. Normally Itachi wouldn't be crude, but this night was an exception. He was too bored to get the girls attention courteously. He grabbed her ass.

Deidara's eyes widened and he choked on the shot that he was just about to drink. Some dick just grabbed him. He turned around quickly and was going to yell at the smart ass, when he bumped into a tall dark haired young man, who didn't look much older than himself.

Itachi's eyes widened in shock. He could of sworn those nice legs and tight butt, in those slim fitting black skinny jeans was a girl. Also the long blond hair didn't make things any clearer. Itachi quickly changed his expression from shock to a casual grin.

"I'm sorry. I could of sworn-"

"I was a girl?" Deidara said, raising an eyebrow. Itachi shrugged, and turned his head slightly. This was way too amusing, and he didn't care if it was a girl or not. He was too bored to care.

"Well yeah." Itachi glanced at Deidara's hair and reached out to grab a strand of it. Deidara twitched slightly and Itachi let his hand drop. "It's a little long don't you think, I'm sure I'm not the first to mistake you for a girl." Itachi said, and then looked Deidara in the fall and gave him a grin. Deidara starred at him. Itachi put his hands in his pockets and shrugged again.

"I like my hair." Itachi chuckled,

"I bet you do," he chuckled again at Deidara's reaction.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Itachi shrugged again, he really didn't know what to say, he was too distracted as to what was going on at the front doors.

"Hey do you know where the back door is?" Deidara raised his eyebrows, and pointed towards the washrooms. Itachi nodded, and glanced quickly at the front doors and then back at Deidara. "Right, well I'm going to have to give you the answer to your question the nest time I see you..." Itachi raised his eyebrow. Deidara stuttered,

"Deidara" Itachi nodded.

"Right. Nice to meet you Dei. And sorry about the ass grab" Itachi disappeared into the crowd quickly and made his way to the back door. Deidara starred after him. That was the weirdest experience Deidara had ever had at the bar. He was surprised he didn't smash the guys face in. Something had stopped him. He could still feel the spot Itachi had grabbed him. He then realized, the dark stranger never revealed his name. Deidara was still deep in thought about the dark haired stranger when a man bumped into him. Bouncers were coming, obviously the man had barged in and was the cause of the commotion at the front door. The man leaned over teh bar and grabbed the bar keeper by the shirt.

"Hey, have you seen this kid?" The man shoved a photo in the keeps face. The keep took a look at it and shook his head. Deidara stood up on his toes and looked over the mans shoulder. The picture was of a young man that looked very similar to the dark haired stranger.

"Hey, it's that guy" Deidara said, without a thought. The man tore around and glared at Deidara. Deidara had to take a step back, shocked from the gaze.

"You know this kid." Deidara shook his head.

"No, I uh" The man grabbed Deidara by his collar and lofted him from the ground.

"Look kid. You tell me where this kid went or I'll-" Deidara just starred at the man as the bouncers ripped from his grip. What did he want with the strander. The man was obviously pissed about something. Deidara looked back at the door in which Itachi had just left moments ago. He wondered if he was still able to catch up to him. Deidara looked at the man who still had his gaze in him and then back at the door. He went for the door.

Busting out into the back alley, Deidara looked down towards the street. The dark haired stranger wasn't there. He must of gone already. But Deidara decided to check the street anyway. Reaching the sidewalk full of people waiting to get into the bar, Deidara looked up and down the street, and caught a glimpse of the dark haired stranger just turning teh corner heading towards the bus stop. He ran after him.

"Hey!" Itachi paused and turned slightly around to look behind him. He was sure the bouncers would of kept the man busy. But instead of the angry overly aggressive man, Itachi saw the blond running towards him. Deidara, Itachi remembered and gave the kid a grin.

"Hi." Itachi turned fully around and placed his hands in his pocket. Deidara ran up to Itachi and placed his hand on Itachi's arm for support, he wasn't fit enough for a full out sprint. He was exhausted. He had to quit smoking. Itachi raised his eyebrow questioningly. "I didn't expect to run into you so early... or have you chase after me" Itachi chuckled. Deidara looked up and his face started to turn a shade of pink. He quickly retrieved his hand and grabbed his own arm, hugging himself. Suddenly he was nervous.

"I ugh, never got your name?" Itachi smiled.

"Itachi" He put out his hand, and Deidara hesitated before giving him his. Shaking hands, Deidara starred at his feet. He couldn't even look at the guy in the face. What was wrong with him? "So... Is that it?" Itachi said taking his hand back. He really had to get back. The kid who was supposed to be his 'patrol officer' was probably having a shit fit. Itachi had bribed him to be allowed to go out for an hour. It had been three now. Though Itachi hardly cared.

"Um. There was this guy. He had your picture..." Itachi brushed his fingers through his hair. It was getting long. Not as long as Deidara's, but long.

"My picture?" How did the guy get his picture Itachi wondered. He knew he should of deleted those pictures Anko had took earlier in the beginning of their little romance.

"Yeah. He seemed pretty angry about something..." Itachi turned his head and looked down at Deidara out of the corner of his eyes. Deidara looked up and glanced quickly back down at his feet. He began to fumble with the strings of his sweater. A nervous habit. Itachi smirked.

"I think I know who it is." Itachi scratched his head. If it was who he thinks it is, the bouncers wouldn't hold off for much longer, and Itachi had to get out of here. The man was sure to come looking, his first location would be the bus stop. Deidara took the opportunity, while Itachi was in deep thought, to take a look at his face. The guy was gorgeous, and Deidara couldn't understand why he cared. Last time he checked he wasn't gay. But something caused his nerves to go out of whack just standing in Itachi's presence. He really liked his eyes. Dark pools that you could just fall into. He was still staring when Itachi came out of his funk, and glanced at Deidara. Itachi smiled. He couldn't remember the last time someone looked at him like that. That look of desire with a touch of innocence. That pecuilar look that sent chills down ones spine. You knew it had truth in it. "He's married to the woman I had an affair with." Deidara barely heard him.

"Sorry?" Deidara's face burned, just catching onto what he was doing, he wanted to dig a hole and jump in it.

"I slept with his wife." Deidara glanced up at Itachi in shock. Did he just hear him right? Deidara heard of younger men sleeping with older woman, but he didn't expect Itachi. Though he didn't know Itachi, and so he assumed Itachi was a guy who does whatever he wants.

"Oh" Itachi laughed.

"Is that it? Just 'Oh'" Deidara blushed once again, he couldn't believe he was so speechless in front of this guy. Deidara always had something to say. Itachi chuckled. "I'm just kidding" Itachi nudged Deidara in the arm and then glanced up the street and saw a taxi coming there way.

"HEY, there you are you little shit!" Itachi glanced over his shoulder and saw Anko's husband running towards them. Without thinking he jumped infront of the taxi, making it stop and opened the door. He grabbed Deidara by the back of his shirt and pulled him in with him. Who knows what the man would done to the poor kid if Itachi had left him behind.

"DRIVE!" The taxi took off as the man came up and hit the side door. Deidara had know idea what just happened. Itachi was incredibly quick. "Are you ok?" Itachi turned to Deidara and looked him over. Deidara nodded.

"Where to boys?" Itachi glanced up at the driver and then back at Deidara. Deidara looked at Itachi and back at the driver. Did he want to go to his place, or something?

"Um. 132 Wicker Rd." The taxi driver nodded and continued up the street. Itachi looked back over his shoulder out the back window. The man was standing in the middle of the street, and had his phone up to his ear. Itachi gave him the finger, and was satisfied when the man kicked a stone on the road angrily. He turned back to the front and leaned back into the seat. I guess it was going to be a while longer before he got back to his dorm. He turned to Deidara who was staring at his hands folded in his lap. Deidara glanced over at him, and Itachi smiled. Deidara did a half grin and turned his attention back to his hands. What was he going to do, Itachi couldn't come to Rico's. He looked out the window and listened to Itachi hum to the sing on the radio, as he thought of what to say...

* * *

Next up... Deidara recollects as to what happened between him and Itachi, and Itachi gets in deep trouble from Bert. Then things start to get interesting...YAY :D


	6. Chapter 6

Day Dreaming. Here's Chapter 6. R&R

* * *

Deidara sighed as the hot water poured down over him. It was his frist shower in a while. And it felt amazing. He began to wash his hair while he started to daydream about last night.

* * *

"So?" The song Itachi was humming to ended and the DJ had started talking about something he didn't find too appealing. He turned his attention back towards Deidara who had been looking out the window. Deidara turned his head slightly and glanced up at Itachi. He was looking at him, and Deidara couldn't help but blush. He was burning up, and he could feel it. "Do you go to school around here?" Deidara shook his head slightly, and had to look at the back of the drivers head when Itachi rose his eyebrows. "No. You drop out?" Deidara nodded. Itachi nodded also, and turned his body so that he was leaning against the door in order to face Deidara. "I don't mean to pry, as I don't know you, but if I may ask, why?" Deidara shrugged.

"I ran away from home when I was ten" Itachi put his elbow up on the back seat and rested his head in his hand. Deidara glanced at Itachi, and his heart started to beat a mile a minute. Itachi looked looked so good, and so casual. He had a swagger and coolness that Deidara couldn't help but admire.

"So you haven't been to school since you we're ten?" Deidara shook his head quickly.

"No, I dropped out in grade ten because I couldn't keep up with school work and the work Rico has me doing." Itachi shifted his weight and crossed his left leg up on the seat, brushing Deidara slightly. The taxi turned onto Deidara's street. It looked like a really nice nieghbourhood. A perfect cover for Rico who was running a small prostitute and drug ring. Most of his neighbours just thought he was a nice man caring for a couple of needy kids.

"Rico keeps you busy then?" Deidara looked away from Itachi. He couldn't tell him, what Rico had him doing. Itachi looked too respectable, though he wouldn't be surprised if he had some secrets of his own.

Itachi watched Deidara's face darken. He had hit a soft spot, he diecided to change the subject.

"You ever thought of going back to school?" Deidara looked back at Itachi, relieved by the change of subject. He nodded.

"Yeah, I was thinking of going back this year." Itachi combed his fingers through his hair.

"Was?" Deidara shrugged.

"The school year has started already. And I don't have the money for uniforms or residence." Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"What about the money you make from work?" Deidara turned his head away again. Itachi looked up at the ceiling. Hit a soft spot again. "Hmm, well just because the school year has started already doesn't mean anything. And the money issue can be helped. The school I go to gives scholarships to under privaledged students and for students with good entrance scores." Deidara gave Itachi a look. Itachi chuckled. "It's not a charity case or anything, they just know some kids don't have the money. You'd have o pay it back, eventually. It's like a bank loan." Deidara looked at his hands. Itachi could see he was thinking about it.

"Yeah but I hardly have good grades. I doubt I'd get in anyway." Itachi scratched his head. He was no genious either. But Kisame was. He could probably get him to help Deidara out.

"Well I have a buddy that's pretty much top of the class. Bloody genious. He still needs volunteer hours, I'm sure he'd be glad to help you out." Deidara glanced up at Itachi, confused. Why was he being so generous, Deidara didn't get it. Itachi barely knew him.

"Why are you doing this?" Itachi rested his head back in his hand and looked down at Deidara.

"Doing what?"

"Helping me out. You barely know me." Itachi shrugged.

"I don't know. I like you I guess. I see something in you Dei, something I'll never have." Deidara gave Itachi another look.

"What?"

"Drive, Dei. You have drive. I can see that you care, and that makes me care, and I never care. I really don't give a shit about me." Itachi shifted again and sat forward again as the taxi pulled into the driveway of Deidara's place.

"Why don't you care about yourself? Everyone cares about themselves." Itachi glanced out the window, and up at the sky. He shrugged, and looked back at Deidara and smiled as he opened the door.

"I don't" Itachi got out of the car, and walked around to the drivers window. "Hey thanks for the ride. How much do I owe you?" Deidara opened the door and stepped out, how could anyone not care about themselves. In less something was wrong, so they didn't bother.

* * *

"Hey Dei. Do you mind" Deidara turned as the door to the shower opened and Kimmi stepped in, pulling Deidara out of his daydream.

"No, I guess not. Didn't give me much time to say no anyway." Kimmi smiled, and shimmied her was around him. The shower was small, hardly meant for two people.

"Can you pass the soap?" Deidara rolled his eyes and handed the soap over. "So?" Deidara stepped back, well as far as he could, as Kimmi turned to face him. He raised his eyebrows. "Who was that gorgeous guy you brought home last night?" Deidara's eyes widened in shock. He was sure everyone was asleep when Itachi and him arrived. The his face started to turn red in embarasment and annoyance. Kimmi giggled.

"No one. Just leave it." Deidara said as he opened the door to get out.

"By the way Dei. I wasn't the only one who was awake and looking out the window last night." Deidara paused before grabbing one of the towels hanging up on the back of the bathroom door and turned to look back at Kimmi who had her head sticking out the shower looking very serious. Deidara sighed and began to dry himself off. That look only meant one thing. Rico.

"Did he say anything?" Kimmi looked back out the shower.

"No I don't think so. He didn't look to happy either. You didn't say you were going out."

"Tobi was supposed to tell him."

"I guess he forgot" Kimmi shrugged and went back to washing her hair. Deidara turned back around and walked out the door steaming. Tobi was going to get it.

* * *

Itachi crossed his arms and looked up at Kisame.

"Itachi this isn't funny. You could get kicked out." Itachi shrugged. He didn't care.

"So. Are you going to help the kid or not?" Kisame turned around from cleaning off of his desk, and stared at him. Kisame sighed. He couldn't say no to Itachi. Itachi wouldn't let him.

"Yes. I will. When did you get all helpful?" Itachi gave Kisame a look.

"I like the kid alright. Enough said." Itachi leaned back against the wall. Sitting on Kisame's bed he could see the whole room, and anyone who walked past the door. Kisame liked to keep it open, and Bert's watch dogs were able to have a clean view of where Itachi was. Bert wasn't pleased with Itachi's little excursion. It was close to 4 in the morning before Itachi finally crawled back up into his room through his window. The kid was going to have a heart attack. Itachi promised he'd take full responsibility for the whole thing so the kid wouldn't get the boot, and lose his 'job'.

"Okay I get it." Kisame turned around to face Itachi and sat up on his desk. "You don't really expect me t sneak out after curfew and risk getting penalized do?" Itachi glanced up at Kisame, and then back down at his feet. He shook his head.

"No. I suppose not." He can just come to the school before curfew and meet us at the library. The library is open to the public too." Kisame scratched his head, for someone so smart he was surprised he didn't think of that himself.

"So I have to see him for two hours on my own then?" Kisame said hopping down from his desk.

"Yeah. Unfortunately. Bert has me washing the dinner dishes. Fucking prick." Kisame chuckled under his breath.

"Alright then it's settled. I suppose you have to sneak out once again to get a hold of him?" Kisame said walking towards the door and shutting it. Itachi glanced up once again, and shrugged.

"Like I wasn't going to anyway."

* * *

Next up... things start to get interesting...YAY :D


	7. Chapter 7

Common Sense. Here's Chapter 6. R&R

* * *

It was about 6 o'clock and Kisame had Deidara slaving over some math problems. They had been at it for the past two hours and Kisame believed Deidara was going to do alright. He'd definitely get an 'A', Deidara had something Itachi did not. Kisame believed Itachi was right, this kid had drive, if he continued to put his mind into what he was doing he'd definitely get somewhere in life. Kisame looked up at the clock, and then to the door of the study room him and Deidara were occupying. Itachi, late as usual, on the other hand would never go anywhere. Not with the attitude he had. He just didn't care what he did, even if it had something to do with risking his own life. Itachi was the type of guy who figured everyone is going to die eventually, no reason why he couldn't speed up the process. Kisame just didn't get it. He turned his attention back to Deidara who seemed to be in a rut.

"Here let me see?" Deidara sighed and slid the paper coved in scribbles and numbers, over. Kisame looked down at it and started to figure out exactly what Deidara did. Deidara slouched in his chair and began to twirl his pencil through his fingers. This was so much work, Deidara didn't know if he would be able to handle school.

"Hey. How are my favourite students?" Deidara sat up and turned towards the door. Itachi had walked in smiling, he walked over to their table, and pulled out a chair. Turning it around and straddling it he sat down facing Deidara. Deidara all of a sudden started to get nervous for some reason. He didn't understand why. What was so special about this guy, this guy that whenever he was in his presence Deidara would clam up.

Kisame looked up from Deidara's paper and gave Itachi and annoyed look. Itachi shrugged and turned his attention back to Deidara, who, at the moment, was busy staring at his feet. Itachi leaned in towards Deidara,

"So. How do you feel? Think you'll ace it?" Deidara glanced up at Itachi he was so close, he couldn't even think. He just sat there and gaped up at him. Itachi leaned back and chuckled. "Nervous huh? Don't worry about it I'm sure you'll do fine." Itachi nudged Deidara in the arm encouragingly. Deidara couldn't breath. He couldn't handle this, this unwelcoming feeling he had all of a sudden.

"You have no idea..." Deidara said under his breath. Kisame looked up and raised his eyebrow, he could see how miserable Deidara was, and when he glanced at Itachi he could only shake his head in protest. Itachi was going to end up killing the kid in the end. He was just that type of guy that pulled you in so close, that you get a taste of what he has to offer you and then it's to hard for you to let go. And Itachi was so dense that he didn't know how much the kid actually liked him. Kisame doubted he'd ever realize it.

"Well... I think you'll do great Deidara. Marking your paper you got over 88 percent, and that's more then enough." Deidara looked up at Kisame, shocked. 88 percent, he wasn't serious, Deidara never got more then enough. It was always just enough, or just barely made it.

"Right on! This calls for a celebration" Itachi said, slapping Deidara in the back gently. He stood up and started to head for the door, he hesitated and looked back around over his shoulder. Ignoring Kisame's look of disappointment, he turned his attention to Deidara, "You coming?"

Deidara looked at the paper Kisame marked and then up at Itachi. "I guess so" Kisame sighed and started to pack up his things.

"Just don't do anything stupid okay guys." Kisame slung his back pack over his shoulder and turned to Deidara, "Keep an eye on him okay. That kid has no common sense" Itachi laughed.

"Common Sense Kisame? Hah! Common sense is all that I have!" Itachi turned and walked out of the library, he didn't slow down for Deidara to catch up.

* * *

"So... what exactly are we doing?" Itachi turned and gave Deidara a look that wasn't too comforting. Itachi looked over his shoulder and took a quick look around. The guard on duty was too interested in the girls cheer-leading team then keeping his eyes on Itachi. Itachi smirked too himself, this was way too easy. He turned back to Deidara and motioned for him to continue walking in the direction of the back woods where he was, conveniently, a nice sized whole in the fence. Deidara hesitated slightly and gave Itachi a questioning look. Itachi rolled his eyes and leaned down towards Deidara.

"Just turn around and walk Dei, I'm not going to do anything to you... well in less you want me too" Itachi smirked, and Deidara turned around quickly trying to hide his blushing face. Itachi laughed slightly and pushed Deidara forward slightly. Keeping his hand at the small of Deidara's back he whispered, "I'm just kidding Dei. Relax. There's a whole in the fence back there, that we are going to sneak out through." Deidara walked a step quicker trying to get out of Itachi's reach, but Itachi kept his pace up with him. Deidara felt as if his heart was going to explode, it had to be beating a mile a minute. He kept tripping over sticks, and couldn't keep his footing. Itachi's hand was occupying all of Deidara's thoughts, and he couldn't concentrate on walking straight.

Deidara sighed as they reached the whole in the fence, he was tired of tripping over his feet and having Itachi steadying him every few seconds. He could just picture the huge smile plastered across Itachi's face. Itachi lifted his hand from Deidara's back and began to step around him when Deidara teetered forward for the seventh time.

"Woah, there. You arlight?" Itachi said, grabbing Deidara's arm and pulling up straight. Deidara nodded slightly, and kept his head down. He just wanted to dig a whole and jump in it at this point. Itachi must think he's a total nut job by now. Itachi hesitated slightly, making sure Deidara was steady and walked up to the fence. He pulled the hanging part to the side and motioned Deidara to duck through. Deidara ducked through and Itachi followed right after. Deidara stopped and turned towards Itachi and waited for him to stand up straight and show him where it was they were going. "This way. I don't think Kisame would be too pleased if I bought you drinks before your big test. So I was thinking..." Itachi paused and turned to face Deidara. Deidara stopped in mid step and gave Itachi a quizzical look. "Well. What do you want to do?" Deidara stood there starring up at him. What did he mean, Deidara didn't understand him. No ones ever asked him what he wanted to do before. "Anything, Dei. It can be anything" Itachi shoved his hands in his pockets and waited for Deidara's answer.

Deidara started to shift from one foot to the other, he was nervous, and confused. "Well... I always wanted to.."

* * *

I know it was short guys but I've been so busy. I'm open for any ideas as to what Deidara ask's Itachi for. XD


	8. Chapter 8

Celebrations, and heart aches. Here's Chapter 8. R&R Thanks for your suggestions guys, I was going to go with the Amusement park, but visiting Itachi's house seemed very appealing to me. I'll bring in the amusement park later.

* * *

Itachi smiled, and combed his fingers through his hair contemplating what Deidara asked of him. The poor kid was so deprived. Deidara placed his hands in his pockets and started to kick the ground softly, not only was he nervous, confused, and embarrased, he now felt like an idiot.

"Never mind. We don't have to I've just" Deidara shrugged. Itachi laughed, and then quickly stopped himself.

"Aww. Dei, come on" Itachi walked up to Deidara and wrapped his arm around him and pulled him into a tight hug and started to walk towards the bus stop. "Of course we can go. I for one haven't been in a long time" Deidara sighed and then looked up at Itachi slightly confused, what did he mean he hadn't been there in a long time.

* * *

Kisame walked down the hallway and paused outside of Itachi's room. Hopefully Itachi wasn't getting him and Deidara in trouble. That wouldn't help out the kid, especially if he wanted to get into the school. Just the fact that he was affiliated with Itachi was going to make things harder for him. Kisame just shook his head and walked to his room.

"Kisame. You haven't seen your little friend Itachi have you?" Kisame hesitated before walking into his room and turned his head in the direction of the voice.

"Bert. Sorry, I didn't see you there" Bert smirked and walked up to Kisame with his arms crossed.

"Funny. You know as well as I do that Itachi is going to be in for it when I get a hold of him." Kisame turned towards Bert and gave him a look over, and then rolled his eyes. Bert glared at him.

"Just piss off and let it go. It doesn't matter what you do to Itachi, Okay. Because he doesn't care. He doesn't care what you do." Kisame turned, opened his door, and walked in leaving Bert standing there speechless.

* * *

Deidara followed Itachi off the bus and looked up at the huge building. Itachi turned and took a quick glance at Deidara and chuckled. Deidara was standing there gaping with his mouth wide open.

"Just because it's huge, with lots of windows, and cars, and pretty trinkets, doesn't mean it's a great place Dei. Images can be deceiving." Deidara quickly closed his mouth and followed Itachi up to the front door. Itachi turned slightly and motioned Deidara to stand back, he put his finger up to his mouth and also motioned Deidara to stay quiet. He then turned back to the door and tried the door knob. It was locked. Itachi sighed with relief and pulled out a key. Deidara was confused once again, why would Itachi be relieved that the door was locked. "Common" Itachi pushed the door open and walked in, letting Deidara follow behind him he walked straight into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

Deidara walked around the island in the center of the kitchen, everything looked clean, put away, and breakable. He didn't want to touch anything. Placing his hands in his pockets he turned and looked at Itachi, who still had his head within the fridge. Deidara's eyes skimmed down Itachi back and eventually stopped at his backside.

"God, there's nothing to eat in this joint. Tofu, who the fuck eats tofu, this entire fridge is filled with bloody tofu." Itachi said leaning in farther. Deidara barely heard him. Itachi moved the milk to the side, and finally glimpsed something taste-full. A large white box reading 'Sakura's don't touch' seemed very appealing to Itachi. He took a hold of it and pulled it out slightly, opening it, he was pleased to find a nice sized slice of chocolate cake. "Hungry Dei?" Itachi said looking over his shoulder, to find Deidara standing there starring at him in a daze. Itachi smirked and raised an eyebrow, "see anything you like?" Deidara realizing what he was doing, turned red and quickly looked out the large bay window leading out into the backyard. Itachi chuckled and placed the box onto the counter. Deidara turned his attention to the cake, he had never had cake before. It was rare that he got anything like treats at Berts, and he never got anything from the jobs he worked for Bert, except bruises and a large sum of cash that he never held onto. Itachi pulled out some plates and forks, as well as, a large knife in order to cut the cake slice in two. "Dig in" Itachi said, slamming his fork into his slice, taking a large bite. Deidara hesitated slightly. Swallowing Itachi glanced over at Deidara, concerned. "What's up Dei? Don't worry about the message on the top of the box, she wont do anything" Itachi winked. Deidara glanced at the top of the box, and read the message. 'Sakura's don't touch... or else!'

"Whose Sakura?" Itachi swallowed another large bite of cake and pondered a bit. Deidara finally took a bite well he waited for Itachi's answer. He couldn't believe how good it tasted, very rich, he would need milk.

"A witch." Itachi said, nodding slightly, as he agreed with his answer. Deidara looked up at him, confused. Itachi laughed and shrugged, "A bitch too, Dei. Don't worry about it, she's nobody, nobody you'd want to meet that is." Itachi said, shoving more cake into his mouth. Deidara looked at Itachi, curiously, was she really that bad, obviously Itachi lived with her, then again he had said he hadn't been home in a while. But then again, he lives at school, so of course he wouldn't have been home in a while. "What's on your mind Dei?" Deidara, startled looked down at his slice a cake and started to demolish it with his fork. "Don't waist it silly." Itachi finished his slice and tossed his plate and fork into the sink. "I only asked because you always scrunch up your face like this" Itachi squinted his eyes, trying to mimic Deidara. "When you're thinking about something" Deidara shrugged.

"I was just wondering why you said you hadn't been home in a while." Itachi scratched his head and glanced down at Deidara.

"I suppose thats a good question" Itachi said leaning up against the counter. Deidara watched him stare blankly into space, and started to worry that he was being to personal. "Well I guess it's because I can't stand feeling like I'm drowning" Itachi looked up at Deidara and chuckled at the confused look he was receiving. "You know, like you need to live up to being someone your not. My father thinks I'm a joke, and wishes he chose my younger brother Sasuke instead of me. Now he's busy fighting to have custody over my brother from my mom, and he married some dits, with one hell of an annoying daughter..." Itachi paused and looked at Deidara. "Sorry, I'm rambling"

Deidara watched Itachi push himself up from the counter and make his way to the front of the house. It took him only a few seconds he should also head to the front of the house and catch up. Itachi paused and waited for him and then motioned for him to head up the stairs. Deidara hesitated but quickly decided to do as motioned.

"My rooms the second door on the left" Deidara turned and stopped in front of the large black wooden door, and glanced up at Itachi, who nodded and waited for him to open it. Walking in Deidara was taken back. The room was huge. Large bay windows sat right across from where he stood, Itachi's bed was to his right. Large bookshelves sat on either side of his bed. Though books didn't occupy them. Rows upon rows of dvd's and cd's covered each shelf. Deidara looked around and saw no desk. Which was sufficient considering, Itachi seemed like teh type of guy that never did hiw homework, or payed someone else to do it for him anyway. "You can walk in a little farther Dei, stop blocking the door way... there's no boobie traps or anything" Itachi chuckled and nudged Deidara forward. Deidara stumbled a bit and stopped abruptly when he say what stood to the left of the room. Itachi definitely loved music. An entire drum set and a number of guitars, electric and acoustic lined the wall. Deidara just stood there starring. "Like them?" Deidara turned to Itachi and shrugged.

"Nah, just surprised and what not" Deidara tried to be casual and walked over to the other room to look at Itachi's large collection of DvD's. Itachi just chuckled to himself and watched Deidara wonder around his room. He walked over to the bay windows and sat down. "Hey, whose this?" Itachi, slightly startled stood up and walked over to Deidara and took the picture he held out of his hand.

"Oh, that's Sakura..." Deidara looked up at Itachi and noticed that he didn't look too pleased, and then back down at the picture of the smiling pink haired girl who had her arms wrapped around Itachi's waste.

"She's pretty" Itachi looked down at Deidara and raised an eyebrow.

"She's evil"

"She doesn't look evil" Deidara said, taking the picture out of Itachi's hand and looking at more closely. It looked like Itachi and Sakura was standing on a dock at some lake. Itachi had the same expression in the picture as he did now looking at it. Deidara looked at the girl who had her arms all over Itachi, and all of a sudden he got slightly jealous, but then realized that if Itachi didn't look pleased, then he obviously didn't like her very much.

Itachi had made his way back over to the bay windows and was looking out of them, and was too occupied with what was going on outside other then what Deidara was doing.

"Speaking of the devil." Itachi said, as Deidara walked up beside him and looked outside himself. A group of girls were chatting and walking up the driveway of the house in their school uniforms. Sakura was among them.

* * *

Wow that took a while to complete. XD Anyways I hope you guys enjoy.


	9. Chapter 9

Denial. Here's Chapter 9. R&R

* * *

Itachi grimaced as he heard the wretched chime of Sakura's laughter ringing in his ears. There was no way he wanted to go downstairs and deal with her. But then the thought of her opening the large fridge door within the kitchen and realizing that the delicious chocolate piece of cake was no longer there, and knowing that she was going to be pissed, seemed to please him in way. He glanced down at Deidara, who seemed to look anxious and somewhat puzzled made him slightly worried. There was a reason to fear Sakura, and Itchi didn't want to introduce that fear to Deidara. For all Deidara knew Sakura was a nice pink haired you lady, who had a nice smile, who Itachi didn't seem to like very much. Itachi wanted to go home with that thought and notion of Sakura . Not the one Itachi kept repeating over, and over in his head.

"Come on Dei. Lets go before she realizes her cake's gone." Deidara's eyes widened in horror, as he looked up at Itachi. What did he mean lets get out of here before she realizes her cake is gone. Itachi smirked and shrugged. "Well I suppose it wont be that bad, she might be happy to see me." Itachi sighed and dragging his feet, he made his way to the door. Deidara hesitated slightly and then rushed to follow him down the stairs.

Once at the bottom of the stairs Itachi turned and motioned Deidara to be as quiet as possible, and to make his way to the front door. Once at the door Itachi sighed. They were in the clear, until the gut wrenching scream came form inside the kitchen. Itachi's face paled, or at least it was paler then usual. Deidara stopped breathing altogether, and turned towards the kitchen slowly and started to back his way up and out the front door. Itachi glanced back at Deidara and decided getting outside was a good idea, though quicker would be more appropriate. He turned quickly and started to shove Deidara out the door at a quicker pace, when Sakura came around the corner.

"Itachi!" Sakura said, though pleased to see him, she knew he was the one responsible with eating her piece of cake. Itachi hesitated, and weighed his options. If he ran, she'd probably chase after him and start making a huge scene in the front yard, which would cause an awkward phone call to happen with his step mother because the old lady Mrs. Peterson just loved to get into others people's business. He knew she'd call and leave a nasty message on his fathers office phone, about his devil children making a scene in the middle of the neighbourhood street. If he stayed he'd have to deal with her yelling at him in front of her little friends and she'd probably make a snide comment about Deidara. But before he could make a decision Sakura pretty much made it for him. "Don't you even think about running out that door Itachi, I'll call my mother as soon as you do, and I know you don't want that." Itachi turned slowly and just caught the smug smirk across Sakuras face before she turned it into a not so lovely smile. He assumed this was supposed to be a friendly smile, as if she was glad to see him. Itachi shivered ever so slightly and then made a slight step in front of Deidara, in order to block him from Sakura and her little friends view. Itachi pulled his face back together and gave Sakura a smile that mimicked her own. Though unlike Sakura, Itachi did not want to see her. "Itachi, you haven't been home in ages and you came for a sneak visit. How quaint." Sakura flicked her hair over her shoulder and chuckled with her friends. "And you're going to leave so soon?"

Itachi frowned. He seriously did not want to put up with Sakura at the moment, and just wanted out. Deidara for some reason was holding his breath. The girl in the picture looked a lot friendlier then the one standing in front of him. Deidara started to understand why Itachi wasn't very fond of this girl. She looked as if she could tear someone apart. Deidara let out the air he was holding in, and then wished once he did it, that he had not. Sakura wheeled around and stared right at him. Her eyes bulged and then she quickly recomposed her face.

"And who is that?" Sakura said pointing a finger at Deidara. Itachi glanced behind him, and then looked back at Sakura. He folded his arms in front of his chest and sighed. And before he could answer her she started to walk forward. "A blonde huh? Young too, and here I thought you liked older wo-" Sakura stopped and pushed Itachi to the side. "-You're a boy?" Deidara starred at Sakura she was taller then him, or it just seemed that way because she wore heels.

"Ofcourse I'm a boy" Itachi put his head in his hands, and shook his head slightly. Now he was going to hear it. Sakura wheeled around and looked back at her friends.

"A boy!?" She glanced up at Itachi. "Since when did you start screwing around with bo-"

"-shut up Sakura, and piss off would you." Itachi said looking at her from behind his hands.

"You can't be serious" Sakura said following Itachi, who was ushering Deidara out the door.

"Don't listen to her" Itachi said, leaning down and whispering in Deidara's ear. Deidara just kept on walking and nodded. They walked out the door and started to make their way down the drive way. "Bye Sakura, I hope I don't see you anytime soon" Sakura marched up to them and laughed.

"You're coming home next weekend for Thanksgiving Itachi, so don't get your hopes up. And by the way, a man called for you, said his name was Orochi and he was wondering why you haven't visited him in a while. I thought it was weird, but," Sakura stopped in mid-sentence and glanced down at Deidara, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised" Itachi stopped and turned towards Sakura, and Deidara didn't like the look on his face. Itachi looked like he was going to break something, or atleast hit someone. Sakura didn't look as if she cared. Itachi glarred at Sakura, and the corners of his mouth twitched.

"You don't have a clue Sakura" Itachi said through gritted teeth. Sakura stayed composed and glarred up at Itachi,

"See you Thanksgiving Itachi" She turned around and strode back up the drive way and went back into the house with her friends. Deidara just stood there and watched the door slam, before he turned his attention back towards Itachi. Itachi hadn't moved either. He looked as if he was going to be sick. Deidara swallowed hard and looked down at his feet. Stupid he thought, he really shouldn't of asked Itachi to come here, Itachi looked miserable and it was his fault. A total fuck up, Deidara said to himself. He just wanted to dig a hole, and jump in it.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

Memories Here's Chapter 10. R&R

* * *

Itachi walked through the crowd in front of the small cafe he was told to meet at. He swerved around a mother who clearly had no control over her son because he was screaming and knocking bags out of innocent people's hands. Itachi turned into the cafe and ducked under the arch of the door. He rung his hands together nervously and kept his head down. He mad his way quickly to the back where it was quiet and it was the place Orochimaru liked the most. He walked up to the familiar table and sat down without looking up. Orochimaru sat across from him.

"I got you your favourite" Orochimaru said, pushing the cup of coffee towards Itachi. He leaned back and smiled at Itachi, concerned, yet with a hint of pleasure. Itachi glanced at the cup and then up at Orochimaru's face, and scowled.

"You called my house" Itachi said, he picked up the cup of coffee and took a sip. It was his favourite, the thought that this man knew him so well disturbed him, and he tried to hide the smile that came to his lips, the corners twitched slightly. Itachi did not like this man, no matter how much he helped him. He couldn't help but feel that the man got a sick pleasure out of Itachi painful life.

"I did. I know you said to never do so, but i was concerned." Orochimaru said, the smile never left his face.

"I do have a cellphone" Itachi said, placing the cup of coffee in front of him on the table. He leaned back and folded his arms across his chest. Orochimaru hardly seemed fazed, he continued to sit and smile back at Itachi. "Do you find my situation amusing?" Itachi said through clenched teeth. Orochimaru definitely looked amused.

"Of course not Itachi, but I do think its about time you tell your parents. I know it's a- what's the word?- scary.. idea, but they do deserve to know." Itachi snorted. Like his parents would care anyway.

"Fuck this, I got to go" Itachi said sliding off of his seat, and making his way past Orochimaru. Orochimaru grabbed Itachi's arm and pulled him in close so that his mouth was just by Itachi's ear.

"Just remember you came to me Itachi, no matter how much you think i'm a creep, you came to me, and I'm trying to help you through this." Orochimaru then slipped something into Itachi's pocket. Itachi new what it was and pulled away and scowled at Orochimaru. The guy was such a dick. The reason he came to Orochimaru in the first place was to keep his parents from ever knowing what was going on.

Itachi walked outside and turned towards his house. It was the dreadful thanksgiving weekend, and Itachi, unfortunately, was at home. Sakura was already well on her way to making Itachi's thanksgiving fully miserable. He hadn't seen Deidara since the time he had brought him to his house, and Sakura acted out towards both of them. He felt a need to call him, but then decided against it. Deidara was better off with Itachi at a distance.

Kisame sat in his bedroom, going over his holiday assignments. Unlike Itachi who didn't even bother to bring his homework home, Kisame had decided to get a head start. He didn't understand Itachi lately. He was different and rarely made conversation anymore. Itachi seemed to have dived deep within himself and was now drowning in his own thoughts and wasn't allowing anyone close enough to dive in to rescue him. Kisame new this because Deidara was once again over at his house, sitting on his bed talking about how he hadn't seen Itachi since the moment they ran into Sakura. Kisame continued to reassure Deidara that Itachi did this a lot when he had a moment with Sakura, or whenever he got into one of his moods. Eventually he will climb out of the miserable pit he dug and be back to Itachi's normal composed self. Yet, Kisame really didn't believe the things he told Deidara. Something was seriously wrong this time. Itachi normally came over and would vent to Kisame about how much Sakura was annoying, and of course at that point he would be so 'high' he had no idea what he was saying. This time Itachi hadn't come over, he hadn't come over in a while, and Kisame had to continue to tell himself to ignore it and that Itachi would come around eventually.

"Itachi, I thought you would never come join us for dinner" Sakura said as Itachi walked into the dining room. His father sat at the head of the table and his stepmother sat to the right of him. Sakura sat beside Itachi's younger brother Sasuke, but made sure she would be beside Itachi when he eventually came in and sat down to eat. Itachi snorted and pulled his chair out, and sat down. The rest of the dinner was silent, and if it weren't for the occasional times Itachi had to continuously smack Sakura's hand away from his knee, Itachi may have enjoyed that small moment of silent family company.

"May I be excused?" Itachi said standing up and walking away from the table without waiting for an answer. He figured he'd hear about it later from his father but decided he didn't care either way, he wasn't going to sit at that table any longer. He slowly made his way upstairs and pulled out his cellphone from his pocket. Deidara had called again and Itachi hesitated before deleting the message. He hadn't bothered listening to it, he just didn't want to hear it. Itachi walked up to his room and pulled out the little package Orochimaru had slipped into his pocket and walked inside. He went straight to his desk and pulled open the second droor and grabbed his lighter. Quickly he walked to the back of his room passed his bed and out onto the little balcony that was attached to his room, and unfortunately swung around to Sakura's as well. He opened up the bag and took out one of the doobie's among the assortment of drugs within the bag and lit it up. Taking in that small bliss of smoke, Itachi leaned up against the railing and looked out across his yard wondering what he was going to do with the rest of his life, and slowly but surely his mind wondered off to that insident that accured after him and Deidara had left Sakura and her friends at his house.

* * *

Itachi sighed heavily and turned away from his house and continued to walk down the street, he didnt bother to wait for Deidara to catch up. He was going to have to go see Orochimaru at some point and he didnt want to think about. The guy really creeped him out. Deidara turned and caught up to Itachi and followed in step just behind him.

"Itachi?" Deidara said hestiantly, he really didn't want to disturb him because Itachi seemed to be really deep in thought and extremely upset, but in a way he did. Itachi kept on walking, and after a minute or two finally acknowledged Deidara.

"Dei. I think you should head home." Deidara looked up at Itachi shocked and slightly hurt, but he quickly composed his face. Itachi turned and looked down at him, and then quickly back up the street as if he didnt exactly want to look at Deidara's face. "I have to say I am glad that you have worked hard and that your strating to get you life together. The bar scene's not for you, you can do so much better then that. Keep up your work with Kisame and I'm postive that you nail the entrance exam to the school and be ammisioned next year." Itachi looked down and kicked at the ground slightly, placing his hands in his pocket he continued to divert his eyes from Deidara's.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Deidara said shoving his hands in his pockets. It was getting dark and the wind was quit chilly. They had made it to the bus stop, the one Deidara would have to take to get back to his place.

Itachi kept his eyes down and shrugged as the bus pulled up.

"Whatever," Deidara said as he stepped onto the bus. He looked back over his shoulder at Itachi expecting something but Itachi had already turned and started to walk off.

"Are you staying or going kid?" Deidara looked up at the bus driver and nodded. Shuffling in his pockets he found the coin needed and placed it in the toll, and walked to the back of the bus and sat down. Ignoring the looks he got from the other passsengers he layed his head on the window and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Smoking weed? In your fathers house?" Itachi jumped slightly, startled by Sakura's voice breaking the sad meomory away from his thoughts. He turned and scowled at her.

"Technically i'm not in the house" Itachi said settling back against the railing. Sakura laughed and placed herself right up beside him.

"Yeah, okay. Don't hig it all for yourself" Itachi actualy chuckled and handed the joint over to her. When he was high, he didn't have a care in the world, and the fact that he was standing there on the balcony with Sakura, the one person he really did not like the most, didn't faze him at all.

But, the thought of Deidara did and so he decided to go out.

* * *


End file.
